


Liminal / Paraphilia

by dontdierobb



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Robot Sex, Trans Male Character, Trying to make Kaytoo a thing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdierobb/pseuds/dontdierobb
Summary: "Do you like this?" Cassian's voice comes out smaller than he expects it.Kaytoo stops. "Do you?""Yes.""Then so do I."(Just guys bein dudes....... just copilots being buddies...... just a droid pal givin his bro a robohand)





	

**Author's Note:**

> No backreading or Beta whatsoever. It's 8 AM please leave a kudo  
> I have been listening to Relax by Frankie Goes To Hollywood on loop for 5 hours  
> (all triggers should be in the tags also i refer to Cassian's clitoris as a dick)

There's a very special atmosphere in the ship on a surveillance mission. There is a good sort of anticipation pinching Cassian's stomach, but not without the anxiety of getting caught; Although it comes with its own kind of excitement.

It isn't only that. Cassian can't put the right word on it. Not one in Basic, neither his mother tongue of Fest. Only synonyms of words that wouldn't do.

He puts his headset down on the dashboard in a fit o childish frustration when the call deviates to personal matters. Cassian switches to the ship's speakers. The tapped communication plays weakly. The signal is poor, but it is the closest they could get without the ship being spotted too quickly.

With a heavy sigh, he lays back in his chair. An as he had taken the habit to do the last few years when he was bored with his thoughts, Cassian asks K-2SO.

 

"Do you ever get a strange feeling when we're on these missions, sitting around, listening to other people?"

 

Cassian feels his tense shoulders somewhat relax when he hears the familiar small whirring in Kaytoo's chest, indicating the initiation of an additional task. Cassian isn't sure why, but the sound has grown to be endearing.  
After a small silence Cassian assumes was contemplation, Kaytoo answers.

 

"I believe that is a paraphilia."

 

Cassian, surprised that Kaytoo would serve him up a term without any further describing, sits straighter in his chair, eyebrows raised. "A what?"

 

"A sexual deviance." Kaytoo explains calmly. Cassian's face stays frozen in his previous expression, eyes unblinking. He smiles a little when Kaytoo resumes, the droid still looking ahead in the distant desert. " Unusual or intense sexual arousal to atypical objects, situations,  behavior, practice or individuals."

 

Cassian's smile grows a little larger. Kaytoo turns his head to face him when he chuckles.

 

"It's not what I meant by "weird". I meant, like anticipation. But more... boring. Like we're... floating." He winces, shaking his head a little. It's not quite the word for it either, and he doesn't want to confuse Kaytoo. The droid looks at him intently. "...Like we should be doing something else, or like we shouldn't be here?" It seems logical when he says it, but after the words come out he is left unsatisfied.

 

He is about to speak again, and Kaytoo interrupts. "That is a liminal space."

 

Cassian props a foot on his chair, laying back with his elbow on the arm of it. Kaytoo follows the movement with his blinking white eyes. "Liminal?" Cassian repeats with a persisting side smirk.

 

It seems to take some time for Kaytoo to gather his data. "A point in space and time which holds a sensory threshold, by being an intermediate state between two points. The intermediate can be either or both physical and conceptual; We are both sitting in a ship that is designed for vehicular purpose, but instead we have been at a stop for 49 hours. We are technically on a mission, but we have been sitting and doing substantially nothing of value yet, awaiting a resolution."

 

The smirk slowly gives way to an impressed little pout. Cassian sits for a moment, looking back at Kaytoo. He nods.  "How do you know that word?"

 

Kaytoo gives a little shrug. "Part of my Galactic Basic Terminology Database, I assume. I have no recollection of remembering it manually. Liminality is part of a lot of other general concepts,"

 

Cassian suppresses another smirk. "I meant paraphelia." His eyebrow raises in genuine surprise when he distinctly hears Kaytoo's insides whirr louder. The droid sits back and turns his head, visuals ahead.

 

" _Paraphilia_." He corrects. "That too. I assume."

 

Cassian had always been fascinated by Kaytoo. The way you would a friend whose personality strangely entices yours. He had no deep knowledge or control over Kaytoo's AI. After reprogramming him to not be hostile, Kaytoo developed a personality of his own, and Cassian, though secretive and taciturn in reputation, was genuinely interested to learn more about him.

He is no protocol droid, not quite a security droid, though Kaytoo displayed all utilities a security droid would. He was somewhere between the two.

The call ends abruptly in the background, filling the ship with white noise.

 

"...So, do you ever get that feeling, then?"

 

"It depends on your definition of "getting" a feeling." Kaytoo carefully words. "The concept of liminality is clear to me, and I believe I've experienced some of the feelings that come with it, to some extent." He pauses. "I understand what experiencing liminality would stimulate, the same way I know that I should experience fear when a blaster is pointed at me, and that I should logically duck or run. There is a detachment, but I understand the feeling." After some thinking, he adds. "I suppose my way of experiencing  feelings isn't too different from the way some humans on the autistic spectrum do, from my understanding." He turns his face to Cassian again. "Then yes, I _get_ that feeling, sometimes."

 

 Cassian nods again, satisfied with the answer. He changes position in his seat, trying to get comfortable, arms folded, hands secured tightly under his pits. He looks at the desolate view, and the oasis city in the distance. In his peripheral vision, he notices Kaytoo still looking at him.

 

"... It's not trick questions, K-2. I'm not... testing you." He finds a comfortable spot for his head to rest back, and moves it slightly back to glance at his friend. "Your degree of likeness to humans doesn't make you more or less my friend." He puts it bluntly, but knows that there is no reason to find polite ways to put things with Kaytoo. One of the many reasons he was comfortable around him.

 

The absence of response for a moment leads Cassian to think his instinct was right. But the following moment, he doesn't really know what to believe.

 

"I want to be more than a friend to you, Cassian."

 

His position unchanged, he looks at Kaytoo, frowning in reflection. It's a surprise, but it isn't a shock. Admittedly, Cassian hadn't been this close to another individual in years, none for such an extended period, or alive today. He liked the droid; and he would have been lying if he said the idea had never passed through his head. He'd never much overthought the things he thought about to get himself to cum.  
He makes the connection with Kaytoo's quick jump to conclusion earlier. The subject had evidently been on his mind tonight.

 

So, with genuine curiosity, Cassian simply asks. "What do you want to be?"

 

There's a small jump in Kaytoo's reaction, then a pause. "It's very interesting, the odds that you would answer this." Some little loud whirring again, but his tone is the same, calm, collected. He looks away a moment and nods his head, a movement that Cassian has learned to understand as a silent  _But you wouldn't understand._ "I want to be helpful.  In intimate ways."

 

This sudden declaration does somewhat shake Cassian. He brings his hand up to rest his chin, between a thumb and an index over his mouth.

 

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

 

"Uncomfortable, no. I'm surprised. I guess I didn't know you felt sexual attraction."

 

"I have preferences in my actions. According to recent statistics, less than 5% of humans don't experience sexual attraction -But I wouldn't say they're accurate. There are too many factors compromising this sort of research- It's alright if you are part of that percentage. I've only realized that I want to make you feel good in an intimate way. I find the idea enjoyable."

 

Cassian hides his smile behind his hand. He quietly thinks it over. It's not a displeasing idea.

 

" A study found that 75% of humans do not reach orgasm without external mechanical assistance. A more recent study found that more than 45% of humans admit to having partaken in consensual intimate relations with droids not initially designed for--"

 

"Kaytoo,  you don't need to _sell it_ to me. Not that I don't like listening to you ramble. It's kinda cute."

 

Kaytoo's upper body hunches up in outrage. "Alright. That is just rude."

 

That's right. Kaytoo had evolved as the only reprogrammed security droid of his kind on the base. He understands Kaytoo's need to explain himself. Cassian was fully aware that this would hardly be the first time someone fucked a droid; but Kaytoo wasn't familiar with the fact. He doesn't imagine there were a lot of people Kaytoo could discuss the birds and the bees with on Yavin 4.

Adjusting his position again, Cassian parts his legs nonchalantly, one hooked over an arm of his seat, a move he knows can very easily be interpreted as suggestive. And maybe he even intends it to be.

He's suddenly made aware of the heavier atmosphere between them, which Kaytoo was probably already experiencing when he first broke the flow of foreign voices over the radio. A tension between the two of them he didn't think could exist.

 

"Okay." He simply says. His expression is kind, the closest Cassian Andor could ever look to shy. His eyes go from the horizon to Kaytoo, momentarily hesitating with his choice of words. "What were you thinking?"

 

Kaytoo stares at him for a moment, then looks down. "The chances you would be interested weren't in my favor. I'll admit I haven't considered the options long enough to decide."

 

Cassian looks at him and feels affection for his friend he'd never put that much thought to. The perspective of fucking, which initially just sounded surprising but fun, was slowly growing to be more meaningful by the second. He was always an advocate of casual sex, so this shouldn't worry him. It was definitely because up to now, he'd never been close enough to anyone that way to make the sex un-casual.  
He doesn't know what to make of this new feeling of anxiety that mingles in. It certainly turned him on a little more than usual.

 

"Let me decide for you then."

 

He gets back into a normal sitting position, more serious. He picks at his beard, quietly thinking. He glances up at his friend, and even with less facial expressions, Cassian could tell that Kaytoo was worlds more nervous than him.  "Let's do something simple."

 

Kaytoo's eyes follow him closely as Cassian stands up and walks up to him. He stops right in front of him, knees hitting the edge of his seat.

 

"I'm not so naive, Cassian. I can do complicated."

 

He smiles. "I don't doubt you can, K."

 

He goes to remove his jacket, head lowered, and notices his friend's eyes focused on his chest. A question arises at the back of his head. He sheds a layer, then the next, and sees Kaytoo's eyes flicker only briefly to his face.

 

"Go ahead. Touch me."

 

His hands are much bigger than anyone who's ever touched him, and the feeling of them almost wrapping around his torso, thumb to thumb, sends a good shiver down his spine. His movements are very careful, and Cassian curiously watches him discovering him. The movements are seamless, they feel almost rehearsed. One hand pets his chest, fingers circling around chest hair, the cupping his side, and running across his back.

Cassian feels his heart furiously pumping blood to his face and the tips of his fingers. He rests his hands on Kaytoo's shoulders softly. The metal there is warm, like the rest of him always is. It's pleasantly smooth. He finds himself enjoying the feeling of it under his palms.

 

"Do you like this?" Cassian's voice comes out smaller than he expects it.

 

Kaytoo stops. "Do you?"

 

"Yes." He answers quicker, too. He blinks, painfully aware of himself starting to blush, and furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Then so do I."

 

Cassian feels particularly comfortable and safe, and it makes him nervous. It's foreign feelings in this setting. Cassian is used to taking what he wants in a quick efficient fuck, but not with all thise thinking in his head. And this burning question, now on the tip of his tongue: Do you think I'm good looking? Did Kaytoo have a notion of that towards humans? He needed to know. But there was this new sensation: He was anxious. He didn't want to seem needy or mushy. First time he ever considered that or ever cared. But he cares. Because Kaytoo is his closest friend.

He abruptly takes to climbing in Kaytoo's lap, as the droid only held on to him now, taken by surprise. Cassian puts his hands over his.

 

"I need to get wet to do this. So give me your hand."

 

The whirring that comes from him this time is intense. Reminds Cassian of some old computer unit ventilation systems back on base. When he brings his hand to his mouth, he flashes a toothy smile briefly before taking the black chrome between his lips.

Cassian sucks on a finger first, efficiently coating it in spit. Once it slides out of his mouth, he feels heat pulse down to his crotch, and his hands squeeze around Kaytoo's.  
The feeling is more exciting that he'd thought. He feels his friend's intense stare on him, and feels keen to slide it back in his mouth. And so he does, with an additional finger, satisfyingly thick enough in his mouth, but not big enough to stretch it yet. His head bobs down to take in as much as is comfortable, his tongue pressing against them, sliding between, forcing them apart, and by extension, stretching his own lips around them.  
It works for him better than planned. All the sucking indeed makes him wet enough for a good start.

When he looks up to meet Kaytoo's stare, the droid starts.

 

"Is there anything else I can do, Cassian?"

 

His tone is different than usual. Cassian appreciates the feeling that Kaytoo finds a way to enjoy himself too. Another foreign feeling.

Cassian, with a mouth still full, guides Kaytoo's other hand down to cup his own crotch. He breathes a little heavier through his nose and closes his eyes when his dick presses against the flat palm of his hand, and thin, hard fingers drape over his entrance.

 

He pulls the dripping fingers out of his mouth with a quiet sigh. "Just move your hand like you're--"

 

Slowly, firmly, Kaytoo waves his fingers into Cassian's shape, through his clothes. He loses his balance somewhat, and begins to fall forward, holds on to his copilot's hand and shoulder to steady himself.

 

"I have something to say. I thought there would be a better moment to introduce this, but I've failed to find a moment."

 

Cassian only half listens, hips already pushing back into Kaytoo's hand for relief.

 

"I've acquired an ERM motor. I have lodged it in my hand."

 

Cassian frowns, confused, and stops in the middle of his efforts. "Uh... what?"

 

"An ERM motor. I have lodged it in my hand. I have done some research and it was quite easy. Really, the algorithm is simple. It's only an equation to define amplitude. _F= m x r x w²_.  F being the centripetal force, m the eccentric mass, and r the quality of eccentric mass, multiplied by---"

 

Cassian's eyebrows jump into his hairline. "You have a vibrator inside your hand?"

 

"Yes. I've read a lot on the subject and according to my calculations although very optimistic, it is at least 76% percent more likely to--"

 

"K, I need you to turn this thing on right now." Cassian half breathes that sentence out. He'd never thought of making one himself, and sex toys of the kind were too expensive to hunt down. He is literally shaking with excitement.

 

"Well alright, I guess I'll disconnect my arm and let you have it." He says, indignant.

 

Cassian laughs, the anticipation buzzing inside him. "If you don't need your left hand that much, sure, I'll take it,"

 

That is when Kaytoo decides to turn it on right there, at the end of Cassian's snarky comeback.  
It's strong. Stronger than any engine he'd tried sitting on for fun. He finds it a little too strong at first, overwhelming, numbingly powerful. He quickly gets used to the feeling though, feeling strong waves of pleasure take over as soon as his body adjusts to it. The vibration against his dick is so intense that his hips jump back reflexively. He grabs Kaytoo's arm and pushes it back against his crotch though, his body contradicting itself. He can't hold back a loud moan when Kaytoo places two fingers on each side of his entrance, the vibration there somewhat softer, but still making his crotch throb.

 

"Not so snarky now, are you."

 

He loses himself to the feeling for a moment, rocking helplessly against his friend's hand and moaning loudly, praying for any God, for the Force, anything, to keep that radio quiet long enough, as the waves take him closer, closer...

Cassian pulls himself away painfully from Kaytoo with a moan closer in sonority to a sob. He blinks, panting heavily, all his limbs still shaking, and the now more distant sound of Kaytoo's hand dangerously buzzing between his legs.

He shakes his head in an attempt to be a little more alert, and swallows.

 

"Cassian, are you alright? Did you come?"

 

"Turn it off," Cassian manages between inhaling and exhaling. He struggles with the button of his pants, eventually manages to pull them off with a content, short sigh. Kaytoo is still holding one hand up to his chest, and Cassian takes it again, licking at the fingers, already dry. He lets go of them to speak again, his tongue lazily trailing off it. "Want your fingers inside me instead. If you still want to do this."

 

"You didn't come? I find your way of doing this inefficient and absurd."

Cassian fingers himself to prepare for Kaytoo's much bigger digits, and laughs quietly at the response.

 

"K, I want to cum with your fingers inside me. That sound less absurd for you?"

 

The whirring again. He chuckles, feeling tender. It surprises him.

 

"Turn around."

 

Kaytoo's sudden show of initiative gives a new rush to Cassian, who complies instantly, his back wet from sweat now resting against K's convex chest. A long arm firmly wraps across his chest, holding him close, the other finds its way between his legs again. He puts his own hand over it, guiding him. It's a little tricky at first; Kaytoo finds difficulty in operating without a visual and little sensory point on his hands. But it only takes a moment, then he pushes a finger past the first resistance, and Cassian throws his head back with a loud groan.

 

"Is everything alright?" Kaytoo's voice is louder in volume suddenly, indicative of his surprise.

 

"Yes," Cassian replies to the question and the hesitant finger inside him. It's a hoarse, almost angry Yes.

 

It's all the reassurance Kaytoo needs. He slides his finger in and out easily, the spit on it useless in comparison to how wet Cassian had managed to be in such a short time. His movements are quick, and he's intuitive enough to add a second finger soon. Cassian almost screams in absolute bliss. Kaytoo's fingers slide out and push in at inhuman speed, and the tension and pleasure building up in Cassian's pelvis culminate faster than he can predict. He comes loudly, legs aching with the strain of moving back against Kaytoo, and begs him to stop, with no control over his words.

Kaytoo stops as soon as the information is processed that Cassian has had enough.

For a while, the only noise is the radio's white noise and Cassian's breathing and chuckling, until he can put one word in front of the other in Basic again.

 

"So, how did you like your first fucking, K."

 

"Interesting. If not worrying." Cassian snorts. It's definitely the most he'd laughed this entire week. "How can you tell if people are in pain or pleasure without asking?"

 

"You don't," Cassian pants. "you ask. You did good, K." He struggles a little to sit comfortably. "It was good."

 

"It was good for me as well, then." Kaytoo decides.

 

Shyly, his long arms wrap around Cassian. He was never a big fan of cuddling after sex, and his first instinct to push him away is cut short when he hears, against his ear, the sound of  his water cooling system whirring away.  
He decides pushing him away can wait until they pick up another call.


End file.
